The future of prostate cancer research lies in the continued creation and development of translational projects and innovative investigators at major research institutions, as well as an institutional commitment to support outstanding, dedicated scientists in the field. In order for new physician-scientists to grow and flourish, funding support and peer mentorship is imperative to this process. The SPORE Career Development Program will provide this research support and mentoring resource, allowing junior faculty to transition to independent investigator status with adequate peer-reviewed funding. Career Development Program funds will be designated to prepare investigators for careers in translational prostate cancer research. In addition, in well-justified selected cases, mid-level and senior investigators who are already established in another area of research will be eligible for support to re-direct their research focus to prostate cancer.